The Horus Heresy - Primarchs (Novels)
logo of the Horus Heresy: Primarchs series of Warhammer 40,000 fiction]] The Horus Heresy: Primarchs is a collection of novellas created by some of the Black Library's best-known authors and artists. It chronicles the histories of the 18 Primarchs both before, during and directly after the Great Crusade and the Horus Heresy. The series began publication in May 2016, starting with Roboute Guilliman. The novels will first release as limited edition hardbacks. The series is projected to last for 4 years. As of 2017 the series has begun to include both short stories and audio dramas in addition to the main novellas, and 2018 saw the release of the series' first anthology. Titles The following is a list of the current and upcoming titles in the main Horus Heresy: Primarchs series: Synopses Official synopses for all books are as follows: ;1. Roboute Guilliman - Lord of Ultramar The first book in The Primarchs, Roboute Guilliman - Lord of Ultramar is written by David Annandale and contains information on Roboute Guilliman and the Ultramarines Legion. Long before the coming of the Imperium, the realm of Ultramar was ruled by Roboute Guilliman, the last Battle King of Macragge. Even after learning of his true heritage as a Primarch son of the Emperor of Mankind, he strove to expand his domain as efficiently and benevolently as possible, with the XIII Legion Ultramarines as his alone to command. Now, facing a rival empire on the Ork-held world of Thoas, Guilliman must choose his weapons carefully – otherwise his dream of a brighter future could be lost forever... ;2. Leman Russ - The Great Wolf The second book in The Primarchs, Leman Russ - The Great Wolf is written by Chris Wraight and contains information on Leman Russ and the Space Wolves Legion. Many are the sagas of Leman Russ, Lord of Winter and War, most fearsome of the Emperor's Primarch sons. At the height of the Great Crusade, his Space Wolves fight to bring the rebel world of Dulan to Compliance. Enraged by the defiance of the tyrant Durath, Russ has pledged to strike him down personally but his brother Lion El'Jonson, Primarch of the Dark Angels Legion, advises more caution. With the might of two Legions arrayed against Durath, tensions nevertheless run high, and the rivalry between the Wolf and the Lion threatens to engulf them all. ;3. Magnus the Red - The Master of Prospero The third book in The Primarchs, Magnus the Red - The Master of Prospero is written by Graham McNeill and contains information on Magnus the Red and the Thousand Sons Legion. Lord of the mystical and uncanny, Magnus the Red has long studied the ancient crafts of sorcery. A Psyker without peer, save only for the Emperor himself, he commands his loyal followers of the Thousand Sons Legion in the Great Crusade, always vigilant for any lost knowledge they might recover from the remains of dead human civilisations. Now, fighting alongside his brother Perturabo of the Iron Warriors Legion, Magnus begins to foresee an approaching nexus of fate. Will he remain true to their mutual aims, or divert his own efforts towards furthering his own mastery of the warp? Book cover currently not finalized. ;4. Perturabo - The Hammer of Olympia The fourth book in The Primarchs Series, Perturabo - The Hammer of Olympia is written by Guy Haley. Born to a life of political conflict, Perturabo was always considered a child prodigy among the people of Olympia – indeed, his philosophical and scientific works were beyond compare. But then, after his rediscovery by the Emperor and decades of thankless military campaigning on the Great Crusade, the Primarch begins to resent his Legion’s place in the Imperium. When word reaches him of turmoil on his adoptive home world, he orders the Iron Warriors to abandon their campaign against the xenos Hrud and crush this emerging rebellion by any means necessary... ;5. Lorgar - Bearer of the Word The fifth book in The Primarchs Series, Lorgar - Bearer of the Word is written by Gav Thorpe. On the world of Colchis, mighty religions rule a decaying society in the name of absent gods – until the arrival of Lorgar. Primarch, prophet, leader of destiny, the "Golden One" is raised by Kor Phaeron, priest of the Covenant, to be his weapon in a quest for power. As religious war spreads across the planet, spearheaded by the Brotherhood of Lorgar, the Primarch is plagued by visions of the future and the coming of the Emperor. To find his place in this new order, he must reach balance between the teachings of his adopted father Kor Phaeron, and the fate that he knows awaits him among the stars. ;6. Fulgrim - The Palatine Phoenix The sixth book in The Primarchs Series, Fulgrim - The Palatine Phoenix is written by Josh Reynolds. Lord of Chemos and bearer of the Palatine Aquila, Fulgrim, Primarch of the Emperor's Children, is determined to take his rightful place in the Great Crusade, whatever the cost. A swordsman without equal, the Phoenician has long studied the art of war and grows impatient to put his skills, and those of his loyal followers, to a true test. Now, accompanied by only seven of his finest warriors, he seeks to bring a rebellious world into compliance, by any means necessary. But Fulgrim soon learns that no victory come without cost, and the greater the triumph, the greater the price one must pay... ;7. Ferrus Manus - The Gorgon of Medusa The seventh book in The Primarchs Series, Ferrus Manus - The Gorgon of Medusa is written by David Guymer. Ferrus Manus, Primarch of the Iron Hands, employs his brutal methods of war to bring a world to heel in the Emperor's name. The Great Crusade has swept across half the galaxy, a million human worlds now embracing the truth and reason that comes with allegiance to the rule of Terra. But even such unparalleled success comes at a cost. Rumours abound that the Emperor plans to step back from the Crusade and raise one of his primarch sons to lead in his stead. Faced with the bitterly non-compliant human empire of Gardinaal and a leaderless host of Ultramarines, Thousand Sons and Emperor's Children at his Legion’s command, the Iron Hands Primarch Ferrus Manus decides to make an example that even the Emperor cannot ignore. ;8. The Horus Heresy - Primarchs Book 8: Jaghatai Khan - Warhawk of Chorgoris The eighth book in The Primarchs Series, Jaghatai Khan - Warhawk of Chorgoris is written by Chris Wraight and contains information on the Primarch Jaghatai Khan and the White Scars Legion. Ever since the Imperium's discovery of Chogoris, the White Scars' culture of warrior mysticism has sat uneasily with the ideals of Unity. As the Great Crusade burns across the stars, their enigmatic Primarch Jaghatai Khan fights to preserve their distinctiveness amid a galaxy where cold rationality holds sway. Despite his self-imposed isolation, others in the brotherhood of Primarchs seek to draw him into the greatest ideological battle of them all – the place of psychic power within the Legions. As the Librarius Project is born, and opposition to it grows, the Khan must decide where his greatest allegiance lies -- to the Imperial Truth, or to his own heritage. ;9. The Horus Heresy - Primarchs Book 9: Vulkan - Lord of Drakes The ninth book in The Primarchs Series, Vulkan - Lord of Drakes is written by David Annandale and contains information on the Primarch Vulkan and the Salamanders Legion. As the Emperor marshals his armies to reclaim the Galaxy for the glory of Mankind, one by one his Space Marine Legions are reunited with their missing Primarchs. The XVIII Legion are still waiting to find their true identity, unaware their own lord has been found. In the Taras Division, legionaries face annihilation as they take a last, desperate stand against a monstrous Ork invasion. Meanwhile, on Nocturne, Vulkan has raised and trained a new force of warriors. Now it is the time for him to lead his sons into battle. Now it is the time for him to truly don the mantle of Primarch, not only to save one half of his Legion, but forge a new, indivisible whole. ;10. The Horus Heresy - Primarchs Book 10: Corax - Lord of Shadows The tenth book in The Primarchs Series, Corax - Lord of Shadows is written by Guy Haley and focuses on Corax, Primarch of the Raven Guard. During the Great Crusade, it falls to the Primarch Corax of the Raven Guard to humble the immense void-cities of the Carinae. Determined to bring these worlds into Compliance, he unleashes the might of his Legion and a massive war host of the Imperial Army. But the lords of Carinae are well defended and without remorse. At the height of the conflict, at the void-city of Zenith, a dread bio-weapon from an ancient time is unleashed. At once, the Imperial force is brought to its knees, as allies are turned against each other and the Raven Guard left to face almost insurmountable odds. As the campaign teeters on the brink of failure, Corax's desire for vengeance is severely tested against the need for a swift and certain resolution to the war. ; ;11. The Horus Heresy - Primarchs Book 11: Angron - Slave of Nuceria The eleventh book in The Primarchs Series, Angron - Slave of Nuceria is written by Ian St. Martin and focuses on Angron, Primarch of the World Eaters. As the Emperor travels the galaxy at the head of his Great Crusade, few events are as important as rediscovering his scattered sons, the Primarchs, and bestowing them as the masters of their Legions. United, a Legion becomes a reflection of its Primarch, both in his strengths and his flaws. For the XII Legion, once the War Hounds and now the World Eaters, the line between strength and flaw is almost impossible to separate. Placed in command of a Legion he does not want, in service to a father he cannot forgive, Angron gives an ultimatum to his children, one that will set them down a path that they can never return from. So desparate for his acknowledgement, will the World Eaters follow their father and cast themselves in his broken image or will they resist? And will any of them ever learn who their father was truly meant to be? ;12. The Horus Heresy - Primarchs Book 12: Konrad Curze - The Night Haunter The twelfth book in The Primarchs Series, Konrad Curze - The Night Haunter is written by Guy Haley and focuses on Konrad Cruze, Primarch of the Night Lords. Of all the Emperor's immortal sons, the Primarchs, it is Konrad Curze whose legend is the darkest. Born in the shadows of Nostramo, a world of murderers, thieves and worse, is it any surprise that he became the figure of dread known only as the Night Haunter? Heed now the tragic story of the creature Konrad Curze, master of the Night Lords Legion, of how he became a monster and a weapon of terror. He who once served the Imperium saw the truth in a maddening universe and the hypocrisy of a loveless father, and embraced the only thing that made any sense -- Chaos. From the blood-soaked gutters of his Hive World upbringing, to the last days of his ill-fated existence, Curze is a Primarch like no other and his tale is one to chill the very bone... Upcoming Titles This list includes all known upcoming Primarchs series novellas, short stories and audio dramas, their release dates, synopsis and cover art may be unknown. ;XX. The Atonement of Fire The Atonement of Fire is written by David Annandale. Roboute Guilliman seeks to atone for the sin of the Imperium Secundus by hurling his fleet against the Traitor Forces. Now his sights are on the World Eaters, who threaten not only Sanguinius' passage to Terra, but a world that embodies the glory of the Imperial Ideal. ;XX. A Lesson in Iron A Lesson in Iron is written by David Guymer. With survivors of the Krooked Klaw Empire discovered within a spatial anomaly, Ferrus Manus weighs the perils of the unknown against the slight the Orks' existence brings against his young Legion's honour. In doing so, the Iron Hands will discover more dangerous Xenos than Orks. Anthologies This list includes all anthology, each gathering several short stories from various Black Library authors. ;01. Sons of the Emperor Sons of the Emperor is an anthology novel containing 8 short stories by various authors. Sons of the Emperor was first available as a event-only release at the 2018 Horus Heresy Weekender. No synopsis for the anthology was given. Short Stories This list includes all short stories and novelettes that are first published as stand alone quick reads, quick reads, e-shorts, novelettes, or are included in special edition releases or exclusive timed releases. ;1. Grandfather's Gift - A Mortarion Short Story The first short story release in The Primarchs, Grandfather's Gift - A Mortarion Story is written by Guy Haley. When Mortarion, Daemon Primarch of the Death Guard Traitor Legion, awakes in a strange garden with no memory of who he is, he cannot know what delights await him in its rotting tranquility. Above all things, Papa Nurgle is a generous god. Audio Dramas The following are original audio dramas first published as stand alone MP3 files. They employ a number of scriptwriters, narrators, voice actors, and directors. ;1. Perturabo: Stone and Iron The first audio drama release in The Primarchs, Perturabo: Stone and Iron is written by Robbie MacNiven. The 33rd Grand Battalion of the Iron Warriors, newly raised and seeing battle for the first time, have the honour of the Primarch himself, Perturabo, leading them. But the Hammer of Olympia is there for more than just battle – he is evaluating his new officers and deciding their fates. And with a force of Imperial Fists allied to their cause, Perturabo sees the perfect opportunity to teach his new warriors the difference between the stone of the VII Legion and the Iron of his own. ;2. First Lord of the Imperium The second audio drama release in The Primarchs, First Lord of the Imperium is written by Laurie Goulding. As the Horus Heresy rages and the death toll rises, one more will be added to the numberless dead: Sibel Niasta, personal Astropath to the First Lord of the Imperium, Malcador the Sigillite. As her end approaches, Malcador sits vigil by her bedside, and pair discuss their friendship and what it means – how the past and present have shaped Malcador and the Imperium, and what the future holds. ;3. A Lesson In Darkness The third audio drama release in The Primarchs, A Lesson In Darkness is written by Ian St. Martin. Piamen is a tranquil world in the far reaches of the galaxy. Since throwing off the yoke of xenos invaders, they have remained free and peaceful...until the coming of the Imperium. When they refuse to join Mankind's star-spanning empire, a force of Legiones Astartes is despatched to bring the planet to Compliance. And when the Night Lords come, darkness falls. Piamen will never be the same... Trivia Up until the release of the Horus Heresy: Primarchs series all of the cover art for the Horus Heresy Series was done by Black Library artist Neil Roberts, with the single exception of Book 2 of the series, False Gods, which was painted by artist Phil Sibbering. The Horus Heresy: Primarchs series have so far all been painted by artist Mikhail Savier. See Also *'Horus Hesery (Series)' Sources *''Black Library'' Category:H Category:The Horus Heresy novel series Category:Horus Heresy: The Primarchs (Novel Series) Category:Books Category:Novellas